Shades of Grey
by showmaster64x
Summary: He's been in and out of his courtroom more times than a murder suspect and Yuri Petrov wants to find out why this "Wild Tiger" torments him so. Kotetsu/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm fucking sick of Barnaby and his angst. He completely deserved that bitch slap from Kotetsu.

It's time for some Tiger/Lunatic fanfiction. How can you go wrong pairing together a judge with daddy issues, and a dad with justice issues?

Warning: disturbing sexual content

Shades of Grey

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

He was a quirky sort of man, this 'Wild Tiger'. A bit goofy, and naïve. The sort of man who believed in the best of a person, who always gave second chances, who was soft through and through. Just like _him._

The sort of man that Yuri Petrov simply couldn't stand.

The average person did not deserve such kindness. People were sorry, wretched existences. They were greedy and selfish. They cared more about their wallets more than anything else, and they would do anything, absolutely _anything_, to save their own hides. Yuri's life in the courtroom had taught him little else.

So what could possibly be the reason that he felt inexorably drawn to this man? This simpleton, this shallow optimist, this…cliché protector-of-the-public superman?

He was devilishly handsome for one thing, a quality that never really interested Yuri in a person before-and quite often he found that the more handsome a man, the more rotten his personality- but 'Wild Tiger' was an exquisite exception.

And Yuri Petrov couldn't get enough of him. Not during the day in his courtroom, and not at night as he patrolled as Lunatic.

"Therefore, the court finds that the amount of damage done to both buildings and the destruction of public property were completely unnecessary. Apollon Media will pay the resulting damage and repair fines."

This sort of thing didn't faze either of them anymore. They were both quite used to it by now, and Yuri couldn't help but wonder why a man would go through so much trouble…destroying buildings…for the sake of a single stranger.

They met in the hall a few minutes after court had adjourned. Yuri made sure his briefcase wasn't closed so that the important documents inside would spill out all over the floor at the right moment.

Tiger bent over to help him retrieve them, as expected.

"Ah oops, let me get that for you." He handed the papers back to Yuri with a sheepish grin. Their fingers brushed and the judge held in a shiver. God, he wanted this man…wanted him like he never wanted anything in his life.

"I don't mean to criticize how a hero operates, but how long do you intend to keep this up? Surely your sponsors won't want to keep paying such large sums of money on your behalf," said Yuri. The comment was slightly digging, but the idiot didn't seem to notice.

"As long as I have to," responded Tiger, "People's lives will always come first to me, and if Apollon doesn't like it, then that is their problem." He stopped and thought for a moment. "But perhaps I should have a lawyer for such situations. I don't seem to be very good at it myself."

Yuri couldn't help but smile at that.

"He who represents himself has a fool for a client, or so they say." Yuri responded. The hallway was empty now, with no one in sight. He stepped forward boldly, backing Tiger against the wall. The older man blinked, surprised. He was so endearing like this. Yuri brought his face in close, invading the other's personal space.

This one man made Yuri, upstanding, professional Yuri Petrov, want to do a number of sinful things.

"Well if you want to be your own lawyer, allow me to give you a bit of advice," began the judge in a quiet, sultry voice, "Good lawyers know the law, but great lawyers…" his hands slipped around the hero's neck and his body pressed against Tiger's in a most suggestive manner, "…know the judge."

"Mr. Petrov…" said Tiger hesitantly. He was feeling uncomfortable of course. That was good because if he didn't, Yuri wouldn't be wanting him nearly as badly. Even now, under Yuri's seductive gaze, the man held to his ideals.

"Please, call me Yuri," the judge breathed hotly onto the man's neck. He received a shudder in response. "Wouldn't it be nice…to not have to pay those fines?" Tiger's dark hair was soft beneath his fingers, "Wouldn't it be nice…if the court decided to appreciate you, and your service to Sternbild, just a little bit more?"

Yuri could forgive him for his growing hardness. He knew the man was far from a pervert or sexual deviant. As arrogant as it sounded, no one could resist Yuri Petrov's pretty face.

"I thought you were a lawful man, Mr. Petrov. Should a man of your stature really be doing something so low?"

"Low?" asked Yuri, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Truly Kaburagi Kotetsu was a splendid man, denying him again even after given an offer anyone else wouldn't refuse.

But he was right. And it hurt, it really did. It went against everything that Yuri, and subsequently Lunatic, believed in. But no one had to know. No one had to know Lunatic was a hypocrite, using illegal…and downright shameless…tactics to get a man into his bed.

"Yes. You're trying to bribe me, aren't you?"

"That depends on whether you desire what I'm offering or not," Yuri responded with a chuckle, "Otherwise, I suppose I'm threatening you, _Mr. Kaburagi_."

The hero spent a long minute in silent deliberation. There were, of course, many things to consider. It would be hard to deny the heat of his body. And the offer to overturn today's verdict would also be tempting, but Yuri knew that what got to Tiger the most must have been Yuri's revelation that he knew the man's identity.

He was a father that had to think of his daughter, after all. He was probably a good father…probably never hit his daughter…

"Alright," Tiger finally surrendered, his voice breaking Yuri from his painful memories, "Once."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The hero that Yuri both hated and admired the most sat on his bed, slightly irritated.

"Let's get it over with," he said, resigned.

Yuri finished removing his shirt, having already hung his jacket back in his closet. He now stood before Kotetsu shirtless, his long hair free of its ponytail and cascading down his back. The hero's face had flushed reluctantly.

"As you wish," responded Yuri. He knelt between Tiger's legs and undid his belt. He released the other's erection from the confines of his undergarments. Despite the man's supposed unwillingness, his arousal stood proud and tall. Yuri took it all in his mouth.

"What are you-" began the older man. He stopped midsentence, letting Yuri's mouth work him until his body was tense with need. His rich, chocolate eyes clouded over as he allowed himself to get lost in the carnal pleasure.

Yuri knew it could have easily been five years since another person gave him this sort of attention. He was long overdue, as was Yuri himself.

Kotetsu's fingers were tangled in long, silvery hair. He held Yuri's head in place firmly now, enjoying the hot mouth encasing him. Yuri wasn't going to let him come so soon. He planned to thoroughly enjoy his single night with Wild Tiger.

Yuri stood up, his face hot and body aching to feel more of Kotetsu. He pushed the man back against the mattress, stripping him of his remaining clothing. The hero simply watched with hazy eyes as Yuri then rid himself of his clothes.

This was the part where most men would gaze at him hungrily, eager to embrace his accursed, slender body and fill him with their waiting cocks. Of course, Tiger was a man with the same needs, and he could not hide the reactions of his body, but his eyes said something entirely different…

What was that look for? Was it pity? Or regret?

He wanted Kotetsu raw and hard. He straddled the man, placing his palms on Tiger's muscular chest and staring down at him through his curtain of long hair.

"Hey…" began Tiger after he figured out what Yuri was about to do, "It'll hurt like that you know." The judge only smiled at him and lowered himself onto Kotetsu's throbbing erection.

Yuri's brow was furrowed as he adjusted to the pain. Kotetsu hissed as he was suddenly inside the other's tight warmth. He was shaking with effort from keeping his hips still. What a gentleman.

"God…Mr. Petrov…" moaned Kotetsu.

"Tiger-_san_," began Yuri quietly, leaning down to speak hotly into the other's ear, "I would prefer not to be called 'Mr.' by a man older than myself, and I certainly would not like to be called 'Mr." while having sex. Please call me Yuri."

"Sorry…Yuri," replied Kotetsu, only slightly listening. Yuri's eyes widened upon hearing his name fall from the man's lips. It had struck a chord somewhere in him. Yes, he wanted to hear his name said like that…

…In the same affectionate voice as his father.

He was hard now. He rocked back and forth atop Kotetsu, feeling the pleasurable ache in the place where they were joined and effectively tormenting the man below him. But Yuri was lost in his own thoughts...in his own tortured mind.

Why was he so sick in the head? Why, when he looked at Kotetsu, did he see _that man_? And why did it make him erect?

Kotetsu's arms were fisted in the sheets at his sides, but Yuri found himself wishing that the older man would embrace him in those arms...and smile at him warmly...and tell him how proud he was to have such a smart son...

Fond memories danced through his head. He was a young boy playing catch with his father on the beach. He was receiving an affectionate pat on the head for some homework he'd done well on. He was sitting in his father's car, looking up at him all dressed up in his hero costume and thinking there was no one in the world that had a cooler papa.

"Papa..." whispered Yuri. He shut his eyes, clutching Kotetsu tightly. "Papa." It was a pitiful whimper. Tears were falling onto Kotetsu's skin. Yuri collapsed on top of the other man, crying like a child, forgetting who he was and what they were doing.

He just wanted his Papa back. But his own hands...had ended that life.

Sobbing pathetically, he hadn't noticed when Kotetsu had put his arms around him, patting his back awkwardly.

"Ahhh...don't cry. I don't really know what's going on, but I'm sure everything will be ok."

It was his kindness that hurt more than anything, Yuri realized. For Kotetsu to allow a complete stranger-a grown man at that- to ride his cock and call him 'papa' whilst sobbing, and then attempt to console said stranger...it was too much. Yuri knew he did not deserve it.

"I may not be your papa, and I really hope your papa didn't do these sorts of things to you, but maybe this isn't such a good idea," Kotetsu reasoned, speaking softly into Yuri's hair.

"No..." whispered Yuri. _No, you are not my papa_ and _No, he would never have done this to me_ and _No, this isn't a good idea_ but, "You don't understand. I need you."

The hero sighed. He was just too good of a man. He didn't get it. He didn't see the dark side of life and how it could cause some people to become so sick and twisted. Or did he?

"Well I'm not gonna lie, it's kind of hard to talk when we are like this. If you are not going to get off me...then...may I?"

Yuri simply nodded.

Kotetsu sat up and Yuri's breath hitched when they changed positions, still connected. Now he was underneath Kotetsu, allowing the other man to take control.

The gentleness was agonizing. The hero kissed him, touched him, fucked him as if they'd been long-time lovers. For once Yuri didn't feel like a toy...like a mere object in a stranger's embrace. He felt the heat rise to his face as he panted and moaned. He'd never given away so much of himself before, always keeping emotionally cold toward others.

Humans had a natural desire to be dominated. Most didn't even realize it. They desired to be dominated by governments and religions, they counted on structure and order to rule their daily lives...

…So how was it all that different to wish to be dominated by a single man?

Yuri fought hard to keep his feelings in check, as they sometimes could trigger his NEXT abilities. If Kotetsu was to find out about his alter ego, the tentative hold he had over the man would disappear.

They both reached the peak of their pleasure, bodies tensing as they held their breath to draw out the sensation as long as possible. Tiger rested his head on Yuri when it was over. They were so close, Yuri could feel the other man's heartbeat.

An annoying buzzing was issuing from Kotetsu's watch. It had been for a while now.

"A hero is never off-duty," Yuri said for him. Kotetsu shut it off without answering. "Are you sure that is alright?"

"Barnaby is a good kid," said Kotetsu quietly, "He can handle everything."

"What about Lunatic?"

"That too. But really, I'm hoping to catch Lunatic myself. Not on camera or for points or anything like that. I just feel like...there are things I need to tell him. There are things he needs to learn. I believe he is confused."

Yuri was slightly irked.

"Isn't that a little narrow-minded for you to say? You and I might not agree with the way he kills criminals, but perhaps he has his own idea of justice," Yuri replied, looking up at the hero. Kotetsu chuckled.

"You make a living deciding whether people are innocent or guilty. I guess you're used to being impartial. What I mean is that Lunatic doesn't seem to know forgiveness. He kills criminals without mercy."

"No one is above the law. Punishing those who break it is justice."

Kotetsu smiled sadly.

"He's in a dark place. I know what it's like...to hate the world like that. But I've come to realize a person isn't bad just because he breaks the law, even if it's something like murder. The law is black and white, but there are always circumstances...every crime committed is a shade of grey."

Years of law school, and Yuri had never heard it put that way before. It was somehow...refreshing. And he felt that some of the guilt on his shoulders had lifted.

"Now then, Mr. Petrov..." Kotetsu slowly got off of him and walked to the other end of the room. He picked up an object that had been sitting on his vanity and held it in the light. It was an object that Yuri had always been careful to hide, but one that he seemed to have forgotten about the night before in his drunken stupor. Lunatic's mask stared at him with it's crazed eyes.

"...what's your color?"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: "I only obey the voice of Thanatos." Lunatic has said this a few separate times in the series so far and I wanted to know why. I'll share my answer in the form of another chapter.

Chapter 2

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Yuri felt so naked…so utterly exposed…as he sat on that bed listening to the pounding of his own heart in his ears. Unfortunately, this nakedness he felt had nothing to do with the fact that he was unclothed beneath the thin sheets. It had everything to do with the mask that Kotetsu was holding up to him.

"How long?" Yuri asked.

"You mean how long have I known? Since the moment I entered this room."

"Then I must commend you on playing dumb so well."

"It comes naturally."

"I see." Yuri turned his eyes away, letting the conversation lapse into an awkward silence. Unconsciously, he pulled the sheet up to his chest as if to hide himself. He was confident in his next abilities and was sure he could take on Kotetsu if it came down to that…and yet…he suddenly had no desire to fight this man who had just made love to him. He reached out his delicate hand and took the mask from his hero rival.

"So, Wild Tiger, what is my fate? Will you turn me over to the police? Or will you kill me right here and now?" For a moment, Tiger stared at him with wide eyes. Then he stood up and began to clothe himself. "What is the matter Kaburagi? To you, I am nothing but a murderer. I must be apprehended. Otherwise, the city won't be safe."

"I think you should know by now that killing isn't my style," the older man said calmly as he fitted his tie. He went to the door and with his hand on the handle, he paused. "As for turning you in, well….I'd say there are circumstances now." Behind him, the door creaked shut. Footsteps echoed down the hall, growing fainter and fainter.

Yuri smiled to himself, feeling slightly insane by doing so. He'd offered himself, Lunatic, up on a silver platter and the man had still refused.

Truly, Kaburagi Kotetsu was an interesting opponent.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

He'd long since finished researching the hero known as "Wild Tiger". He knew absolutely everything there was to know about the man. It should have been disappointing, and yet the man remained the object of his fascination.

One thing he hadn't counted on was Tiger doing the same to him.

They'd established a sort of routine. In exchange for sex and for those brief moments in Kotetsu's arms, he'd allow the other man to preach to him…to try to win him over to his own way of thinking. It was almost cute, but Yuri was resolute in his ideals.

Kotetsu, however, turned out to be just as stubborn, refusing to give up until he'd put an end to Lunatic's vigilantism- or at the very least understood the reasons for it.

Yuri had just gotten out of the shower when he felt Kotetsu's presence in the room. He smiled ever so slightly.

"I don't remember inviting you in." Kotetsu said nothing in response. He threw something onto the bed. Before it sank into the sheets, Yuri was able to get a look at its cover. _Freud._

"Thanatos," said Kotetsu simply. Yuri merely tipped his head to the side, waiting for him to continue. He must have discovered something good…from the look on his face.

"All this time whenever you spoke of Thanatos's voice, I'd thought you were referring to the Greek god of death," Kotetsu went on, "And I always thought it was strange since Thanatos is always associated with peaceful death. Your victims…well, being burned alive is anything but peaceful, so why not Eris, goddess of discord? Or maybe Nemesis, goddess of revenge?" he paused for a moment, "Then I discovered a different meaning through this book. 'Thanatos' the theory of the Death Drive."

Yuri inhaled sharply, both proud that someone had bothered to take his Lunatic speeches seriously and shocked that a simpleton like Kotetsu would actually pick up a book in order to decipher them.

But now it seemed that too much information was about to be given away…

"The drive toward self-destruction. The need to harm oneself. It confused even Freud himself when he stumbled upon it."

_Stop…_

"The answer was in trauma victims. Why would they force themselves to relive the same horrible scenario over and over? Why keep alive such painful memories if it would only keep hurting? It's not a compulsion toward self-harm, it's a need to return to an earlier state. It's a desire to undo what has already been done."

_No…that's enough…_

"I think Freud is slightly above your reading level, Mr. Kaburagi," Yuri said quietly, hoping to dissuade the man from revealing anything else. He went to the bed and plucked the accursed book from the sheets, tucking it safely under his arm. "If I wanted to be psycho-analyzed, then I would see a professional."

"Lunatic in a shrink's chair? It's strangely appropriate," Kotetsu scoffed. Yuri narrowed his eyes as the hero stepped forward, getting rather close for the conversation topic. "Your 'justice' is just a disguise for the murderous rampage of someone who has been wronged. Each death is you wishing you could take something back…something terrible that has happened. Who was the first to die by your hand?"

How could he have allowed himself to be read so easily? Kaburagi was taking him apart, brick by brick and it was only a matter of time before he would discover the skeletons buried beneath.

"Get out," Lunatic whispered, a flame ready in his hand.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It really wasn't his business…or so Yuri kept telling himself over and over. He'd seen the television broadcast explaining how Kaburagi Kotetsu had murdered Samantha Taylor. He even had the report sitting on his desk right in front of him.

And he didn't believe a word of it. The whole situation smelled strongly of conspiracy. Someone had a dirty hand in this. Someone with a frightening next ability.

Was it some sort of hypnosis? Memory alteration? It seemed impossible otherwise for the other heroes to simply forget about their colleague. Perhaps more importantly, who did it? What could possibly be accomplished by pinning a murder on a man as harmless as Kaburagi?

He flipped through the report again. He knew the truth would be revealed eventually. Someone…either Kaburagi or the real culprit would soon be sitting in his court room. All he had to do was wait.

But what was this feeling? This fascination with Kaburagi Kotetsu and the need to prove his innocence? It was not how a man in his line of work should be thinking. He looked back at the TV, seeing that Kotetsu had been cornered by a few of the other heroes.

He sighed, standing up and reaching for his briefcase, the one that held Lunatic's uniform.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Is this how it's going to end for you?" Yuri asked as he notched the fire-arrow into his crossbow. He had a penchant for dramatic entrances and he had to admit that this might just be his best yet.

"Lunatic!" Tiger exclaimed. His eyes darkened. He was slipping into desperation. He didn't want to die. "I didn't murder her."

_I know_

"Reflect carefully upon your actions."

Lunatic fired his arrow and Tiger braced himself, but Yuri had not been aiming for him. Instead the wire around his ankle was severed and he was suddenly free. He didn't move. He seemed shocked that Lunatic had helped him.

"Is this how you are going to allow your idea of justice to end?" Yuri said. It was Lunatic's way of telling an idiot to GET MOVING. Kotetsu scampered away and Yuri wasted no time, turning to face the other heroes.

"Do you plan on defending that murderer?" Fire emblem asked, outraged.

"No," Yuri responded, "I only obey the voice of Thanatos." He pointed his crossbow at the imposter in the Wild Tiger suit. Killing him wouldn't bring his father back, but Yuri knew that he couldn't just stand back and let things play out when evil men were plotting sinister things.

Beneath the mask he smiled. He'd made his decision.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: I hope I am not the only one who watched episode 21 and squealed in delight when Lunatic came to the rescue. I love this pairing even more now!


End file.
